Bare Back
by Remielle
Summary: One morning, Fenris gets a little impatient. Mage Male Hawke/Fenris. One-shot.


Bare Back

_- Male Hawke/Fenris_

* * *

><p>Hawke's back was broad. When they lay down in bed, with his back facing him, it was hard for Fenris to see over the ropes of muscle – exactly how they were at the moment. Fenris laid a hand on the exposed skin. Hawke's back was slightly sweaty from the heat, and it glistened under the rays of sunlight that seeped through the curtains. Fenris pressed his face against the muscles, his lips touching just below Hawke's nape. He found himself unable to resist touching the man ever so often, especially when Hawke was so near him. The touches they shared were never lingering – because he still felt uncomfortable with those – but they felt like a whispered reminder that they were together, <em>at last<em>.

Sometimes Fenris would find himself fingering the end of Hawke's tunic when they were in the Hanged Man together with everyone else, or carefully brushing imagined dust from the mage's robes as an excuse to touch the exposed skin on his neck. He did them without thought, as if somehow his body was programmed that way. There was something about the heat that never seemed to stop radiating from the dark haired man that was so alluring. And the way sparks seemed to fly out his intense brown eyes made Fenris' mouth dry.

He felt overwhelmed with how intensely Hawke could look at him, even after all this time.

His thoughts made a slow fire start burning deep inside his belly. It was a consuming heat, all too familiar. Fenris' limbs were starting to turn reckless as he rubbed them across Hawke's longer ones. The brown haired man was wearing cotton pants, and the soft material rubbed comfortably against his bare leg.

"Mmm… am tired…" came a sleepy protest. They had returned late from an errand in the Bone Pit. They had tumbled into bed without thought of bathing at first, until Hawke decided he would be too disgusted in the morning if he woke with mud staining the fresh sheets. They didn't bother heating the bath. The ice cold water jolted them awake long enough to bathe decently. And then they slept like logs.

Now it was probably nearing sunrise and Hawke has given no indication of waking. Fenris wanted Hawke to get all the rest he could, after all, he knew that by the end of the day, some other poor chap would be sending a request for aid. And his lover's heart would just be too generous to deny aid. But Fenris couldn't ignore the stirring of his body. His tongue darted out to lick the space between Hawke's shoulder blades. His hand moved from the mage's back to his stomach. The lean muscles involuntarily trembled in response to his touch. "Hawke," he murmured entreatingly, teasingly. He let the desire burn leisurely in his body. "Pay attention to me," Fenris nudged Hawke with his shoulder, hugging him tighter and folding the front of his body more fully into the taller man.

Hawke groaned in response, it sounded frustrated. A larger, warmer hand crept up to cover the one Fenris had on Hawke's stomach. "Good morning to you too," Hawke said, his voice was raspy from sleep. "I can't rest properly when you're seducing me like that," he murmured, clearly feeling every bit of Fenris pressed against the back of his body.

"That's the point," Fenris smiled, clearly pleased. He propped himself up on his free arm and leaned over to kiss Hawke's bearded cheek.

The action was far too sweet, far too intimate in its simplicity that Hawke rolled over with a loud groan, pinning Fenris beneath him. "On second thought," he said before leaning down to kiss Fenris. "I'm not sleepy at all. Not at all." And he had his kisses prove exactly that – lips dominating, tongue skillfully massaging Fenris' until the slow burn in his belly spiked into a furnace.

"Hawke…" Fenris moaned softly. He flattened one palm against Hawke's chest, feeling the taller man's heart beat strong and steady under his palm. And then his fingers skated downwards, across his stomach and abdomen, until they reached the top of Hawke's pants. "Those pants are really in the way," his whisper was breathy as Hawke sucked on his neck.

The mage made a sound of agreement. One of his hands flicked across Fenris' nipple, massaging the nub until it turned sensitive, while the other endeavored to rid the elf of his underclothes. "I think you should sleep naked," he said huskily.

"Ah…" Fenris arched into Hawke's touch as skilled fingers circled his erection. "I don't think," he swallowed, eyes flickering close at the sensations that engulfed him. Hawke wrapped his fingers around the hot length, slowly pumping in a lazy rhythm.

"You were saying?" Hawke grinned against Fenris' neck. He bit softly on the straining muscle there. The sounds that Fenris made were far too sexy.

Fenris swallowed. The way Hawke circled the head of his cock with his thumb, slightly pressing over the slit, robbed him of speech. "I think… we'd never sleep… if I do that." His fingers dug into the skin on Hawke's back. "You tease…"

Hawke laughed, low in his throat. He moved his hand away and pressed his own length against Fenris'. The barrier of damp cotton between them was painfully pleasurable. "You started this," Hawke said, slowly moving up and down, rubbing the sides of their cocks together. "Don't blame me."

Fenris wanted to go faster, to increase the pressure. To _move_. Anything to relieve the building want inside of him, but Hawke's weight pinned him securely against the bed. "And you have to finish it. Fast. Now. Hawke." He was gasping the last words as Hawke increased his thrusts, one hand reaching between them and holding their cocks together.

"A lot more fun to wait."

Fenris growled and pushed Hawke over, taking the mage by surprise. The sudden lost of contact between them made Fenris want nothing else but press his body against the warm, virile one now under him and go crazy in pleasure. But he kept a strong hand on Hawke's shoulder to keep him down while the other pushed the cotton pants down, revealing the full girth of the taller man's erection. Hawke kicked his pants away and all but tore Fenris' smalls. "Don't want to wait anymore?" he teased, one of his hands brushing the elf's cheek.

Fenris roughly pressed his lips against Hawke's. This time it was him dominating, setting the rhythm. His tongue demanding, his cheeks hollowed at the depth of their kiss. "Turn, faster, Hawke. I'll finish this."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: eeerm, a little smut? Not really? Maybe? If anything impatient Fenris is adorable!<p> 


End file.
